My Life as a Teenage Magical Girl
by Laziness Incarnate
Summary: Kagome rants for a while about how stupidly long this stupid quest is taking while her real life passes her by. Beware of excesive use of the word "stupid." [One-shot]


**My Life as a Teenage Magical Girl**

Kagome was having a hard time keeping track of the number of times Kohaku should have died. Was it seven or eight now? Fifteen? 

Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly tired and cranky and selfish, she would secretly wish to herself that Sango had been a little faster in delivering her killing blow on one of those seven or eight or fifteen times. Or that Inuyasha or Miroku or Shippou or Kagome herself or even, for godsakes, Sesshomaru, had been just a touch slower in preventing Sango from killing her brother. 

And then Kagome would feel horribly guilty and would bring Sango an extra box of Pocky the next time she came through the well. Little brothers, after all, were precious. 

Souta. The little brat was in high school now. He was _dating_, seriously dating. She was really beginning to fear that he would be in the same grade as her someday soon, just as he'd joked all those years ago. 

Stupid clairvoyant brat. 

Not that Kagome was actually in school right now. She should have been in college, or at least cram school, but...she spent most of the time in the Sengoku Jidai now. School would have to wait until she finished saving the world. 

At least she no longer had to worry about her friends' inquiries into her secret life. Most of them had gone off to study in other prefectures, just far enough away that they had lost touch. Ayumi, being as brilliant as she was, had of course gone to some enormously expensive school in America. Eri was studying in Okinawa, lucky girl, and Yuka was dating Hojo, thankfully, and felt too guilty to show her face to Kagome. 

Stupid, vapid, good-looking Hojo. 

It would have been nice to date Hojo, Kagome realized wistfully. A nice, non-earth-shattering, non-rip-your-heart-out relationship with a nice, non-half-demon boy. Someone who wasn't still in love with his half-dead ex-girlfriend who Kagome just happened to be a reincarnation of. 

Gods, was she never going to get a boyfriend? 

Stupid lack of a love-life. 

Miroku should have died several times by now too, she thought suddenly. Inuyasha too, and Sango, and Kagome herself, and Shippou...well, maybe not Shippou. But really, at least Miroku should have died ten times over. Wasn't his Air Void supposed to have consumed him by now? A year, the drunken old monk had said, a year was all Miroku had left, but years and years had gone by and she still had to wake up with that lech's hand on her butt. Not that she _wanted_ him dead, for all his faults...she just wanted to stop with all this waiting, this stupidly horrible anticipation. 

She felt guilt once again. How horrible it must be for Miroku, knowing his death was just around the corner...or around a very distant corner, at any rate. But! The fear of it, stretched taut and drawn thin so that no mortal could possibly endure-- 

Bah. 

What worried her most was how much she was becoming like Kikyou nowadays. Those dull eyes, the random acts of who-knows-why-she-did-it, the really good archery...and above all, the desire for an end. The Shikon no Tama, whole again. Even if it ended up in Naraku's hands. Or better yet, just an end to the jewel itself. Kikyou had done it, hadn't she, fifty years ago, by flesh and fire. Sure, it came back, but if it meant fifty years of rest...well, maybe setting herself on fire was too extreme(ly painful), but she could just "accidentally" toss a shard (just one shard, not even the whole jewel), into the Air Void, to see what would happen, couldn't she? 

She was finding it hard to care anymore. 

Someone out there was pulling their strings, she just knew it. Round and round and round they went, sometimes with Naraku in the lead, sometimes her little party gaining a slight advantage, always returning to the same stupid cycle of being stupid. She couldn't take it anymore. She would leave this place behind forever, or kill herself, or-- 

"Oi! Kagome! We're leaving now!" 

Oh, whatever. 

"Coming."

****

**End**

* * *

Author's notes: 

This story is just me complaining about the repetitiveness of the anime. Forgive me, I'm currently trying to wade my way through a long series of bad filler episodes. :p


End file.
